


Ed Edd n' Eddy in the City

by TinCanz



Series: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Series [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attack, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bully, Changed, Comedy, Dark, Drugs, Ed Edd n' Eddy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fun, Funny, Future, High School, Humor, Jokes, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, Nostalgia, Scams, School, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, change, f/m - Freeform, jawbreakers, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, puns, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanz/pseuds/TinCanz
Summary: In this fast-forwarded universe- the city truly does come to Peach Creek. The looming skyscrapers that once were far, far away now were suddenly a few minutes drive away from Cul-de-Sac. The city spread to the suburbs, and so did its schools. And you know what that means... Darker themes! Darker people! And a high school AU for the entire gang!Main protagonist being Edd (Double D) since he was the first to show in the series.Main relationship being KevEdd, since it was the first ship I stumbled across in this lovely fandom.Here's my first nostalgia-packed fanfic of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! And I hope you like it.





	1. Ed, Edd, n' City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Cul-de-Sac gang advance their relationships and bonds, so does the city landscape.

Episode 1: Ed, Edd, n' City!

It has been one semester of the eighth grade in Peach Creek Junior High since the "Final Scam" as the Cul-de-Sac kids called it. And it's been nothing but laughs, after school parties, and bonding from there on out. But that wasn't going to last forever.  
If you examined the landscape of the peaceful suburb carefully, you'd notice that the once distant, purplish silhouette of the far away city skyscrapers were now becoming more and more distinct. More highways, streets and buildings were constructed. The gap between the busy city and the quiet suburbs were beginning to close, slowly but surely.  
By the end of first semester, and the start of the second, an influx of new kids both elementary and junior transferred to Peach Creek Junior High. The squad gladly welcomed the new kids, befriending a few even. But they've always stuck it out with their pack. And everyone thought it'd stay that way forever.  
Of course, nobody really bothered to even care for these tiny, subtle changes. All, except for Double D.

"Oh my. This can't be good." Double D fretted, looking outside of his thick glass window. First to notice the increasingly growing population and construction sites, Double D took rapid notes.  
"The overall populace is simply booming! So the news were right for once." He took out a pair of binoculars and squinted outward of the Cul-de-Sac. More and more cars sped up and down the dark cemented streets. Both the city and suburbs expanded, waiting until they meet each other with an oh so graceful kiss. Everything appeared brand new, which would have been just fine and dandy with Edd, if it weren't for all the *other* factors.

"Good thing I stocked up on protective masks." He scuffled up to his drawers and opened one chock full of different colored masks, most of them plain of design. He picked up a white one, stretching it.

"Elastic, thin, and yet filter genius!" He grinned. Looking over to the corner of his room, he spied his old telescope, speckled with blue and white. He gasped suddenly.

"And light pollution as well! I won't be able to see the stars anymore! No more constellations, no more close up astronomy studying late into the depths of night! My, my!" Double D rubbed his black beanie, frazzled at all the potential negative results of the industrialization of the suburb.

"Soon enough there won't BE a suburb! Even Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 is finally completed after so long. The fun times we've had on that construction site... I wonder who will fill the houses of this second Cul-de-Sac?"

It probably will be the last Cul-de-Sac constructed before tall apartment buildings begin to take over. Only reason for the completion being was that Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 was in the making before the sudden "change". Edd wondered if the new group of kids and families would be as... well, not strange, but as *diverse* as Cul-de-Sac One.

"I do hope we'll at least be able to keep our cozy little nook of a Cul-de-Sac as our very own. Far too many memories to be steamed and rolled away..." He gazed outside, watching as some of the kids were playing in the large circle of the neighborhood.  
"Sure, most of them may be unpleasant, but they are turning up! Cherishable memories nevertheless." Edd's eyes focused from beyond the window pane, and onto the reflection of himself. He gulped.

"So many new worries." Blinking, he nervously smiled. "Look at me, talking to myself again. Though- I HAVE read that talking to one's self is a healthy sign of mentality, and an unharmful way of reducing stress." Edd contemplated, and tsked.  
"No matter." Edd walked off to his small desk, in another corner of the room. He glanced at it.  
"I really should buy a bigger one, I'll need it if I am to-"

"HEY!" Edd jolted up, swiveling to the window. A few pebbles pecked at his window, a pause, and then scatters more.

"HEY! DOUBLE D! YOO-HOO?" Eddy shouted on the top of his lungs from the front of Double D's home. "YOU THERE?" The door promptly opened.

"Yes, yes Eddy- here I am. Good afternoon, is there anything I can help you wi-" Eddy reached out and grabbed Double D by the arm, dragging him instantly away from the front lawn.

"Eddy! Pray tell WHAT are you doing?!" Double D scrambled to keep up. Eddy laughed,

"Another group gathering at Kevin's! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Another one? I'm sorry Eddy, pardon if I might sound rude but- don't you think he's been hosting quite a lot of them lately?"

"Uh, no? Now come on, hustle!" The two charged to Kevin's home, screeched to a stop in front of his door, and knocked politely.

"Oh Keeevvin." Eddy called out. Double D picked at his ear.

"Honestly Eddy, your voice is a loudspeaker! Please low-"

"Thank you." Eddy grinned at the "compliment". Double D rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Alright you dork, coming- I'm coming." Kevin slammed open the door. "Sup guys! Just in time, come on in." Kevin gestured. Eddy hopped and scurried off inside, tongue hanging out. Double D wiped his shoes and walked in, closing the door.

"Pardon Kevin, but what are we doing here exactly?"

"Another movie marathon, we got popcorn and soda pop in the back. Help yourself." Kevin patted Double D on the shoulder once. Double D smiled warmly,

"Why thank you Kevin, but ah- don't you think we've been indulging in our weekends a little too much lately?"

"Psh." Kevin waved, jumping into a couch in front of the TV. "As if, we're just enjoying ourselves before school starts. Besides, we're all gonna graduate soon anyway."

"Yes but.." Double D poured himself a glass of water before settling down next to Ed and Eddy on the rug.

"Don't sweat it." Kevin shoved in a handful of popcorn. "Hey! Who's turn is it to pick again?"

"Ohh!" Ed hopped up and down, nearly shaking the floor. "Me, me, me!" Nearby Sarah groaned.

"Oh brother." Quickly changing her attitude, she turned to her friend. "Here Jimmy, I got some straws for ya." Sarah handed out a long straw to Jimmy, who was struggling to drink his cup of fizzy coke properly.

"Why thank you Sarah! How kind." Jimmy graciously accepted. Nazz walked in from the kitchen, carrying a vast amount of chip bags.

"Yo Eddy, Double D! Cool of you to join us guys. Here, think fast!" Nazz threw two chip bags at them. Eddy grabbed at it with his mouth and tore it open, while Double D flinched and ducked. It hit him on the head and bounced off.

"Ooh, better luck next time Double D." She giggled, plopping down next to Kevin.

"Alright Ed, what's it gonna be this time?" Kevin asked, though clearly uninterested.

"I got it!" Ed chuckled, and stuck his hand into one of his back pockets, rummaging through God knows what. "It was on sale. I saw it just a couple of days ago and I couldn't help it! It's Monsters From The Underworld and A Laser Shooting Mermaid! Part one."

"Better be good." Kevin snatched the DVD from Ed's hand and opened it. Out slid an oozy disc covered in-

"Gravy." Ed goofily smiled. Kevin sighed as the substance dripped over the cover.

"Dude I can't put this in my DVD player. Ugh, come on. Who's next?"

"It is I, Rolf!" Rolf slid out from his recliner chair and tossed back his half eaten turkey wing. "Rolf has acquired the most sacred video hoo-diggedy of them all! Rolf's Nana's old documentary of traditional pig skin kitchenware!" Rolf stood in silence, holding up a cassette in triumph.

"A cassette? They still make those?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"I haven't seen one in ages!" Nazz replied.

Kevin slapped at his head. "Rolf, you can't. Put a cassette. In a DVD player."

"Whaat? You mean to say Rolf has scavenged the treacherous holdings of Rolf's attic, fought for skin and nails and bones for NOTHING?!" Rolf shrieked in response. Kevin slowly wiped away at a line of spit on his face.

"Sure dude."

"Oh! Woe is Rolf!" He wailed.

"Now, now Rolf." Double D got up to comfort him. "I'm sure I'll be able to build one from scratch, perhaps I can bring it here one day so that we can all view your... um..."

"Nana's pig skin KITCHENWARE."

"A-ah, yes. That." Double D held his hands up. "Is there anyone else who brought a disc to play?"

Crickets rang.

"Well, looks like that leaves ME then." Kevin sniggered, jumping out to open the cabinet under the TV stand. Inside was a large arrangement of colored DVDs.

"Ooh Sarah! Look! It's so pretty!" Jimmy bent down and grabbed one DVD up. "Poppy's Shell and His First Day of School?" He read the title.

Sarah snickered. "What on earth is THIS doing in YOUR DVD cabinet Kevin?"

Kevin blushed, "That's not mine idiot! It's my stupid mom's, SHE leaves her old junk in here too. Come on, take a look at these instead." He held up some action movies.

"Poppy?" Eddy snickered rambunctiously. Kevin glared at him, but chose to ignore him instead.

"Hmph." Kevin put back the DVDs, right as Nazz pulled out a new one.

"Ooh, Kev! What about this one?" She held out a pink colored DVD case. "It says, 'Life in the High'. Sounds cool!"

"Lemme see that." Kevin grabbed it, turning it to read the summary. "Ehh, I dunno. It's just a bunch of chicks in high school and stuff."

"Come on Kev, pleeaase." Nazz batted her eyes.

"Um." Kevin looked between her and the DVD. "Alright then, fine." He shrugged with one shoulder.

"Woo!" Nazz hurried on putting the disc in.

"Well, now that's settled, may I please gather our fellow's attention as we wait for the trailers to be done?" Double D coughed. Nazz furiously spammed the "skip" button, but gave up and turned to Double D.

"Sure man, what's up?" She grinned.

"Yes Double D boy, what is it that tickles your nostrils so?" Rolf inquired.

"Well, as anybody else noticed how... the suburbs we reside in appear to be changing? Rather rapidly so."

"Whaddya talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Well, there are far more construction sites before, more people have moved in since the beginning of the semester, and the second Cul-de-Sac is finally completed."

"Hey, he's right Jimmy." Sarah said, recalling passing by the new but empty neighborhood.

"I wish we could play in it, but they closed it off with yellow tape!" Jimmy said disappointed. "It looks spoopy, almost like a ghost town."

"You think they'll build a third one?" She grinned.

"Highly unlikely. It appears ladies and gentlemen, that we are all in a growing and advancing movement of urbanization amongst our residence."

"Oh, bummer." Nazz pouted. "I really like our Cul-de-Sac and the whole suburb thing we got." Ed stood in silence for a good minutes, before he gasped loudly.

"Double D! You don't think they'll make us move out do you?! Who ever THEY IS." He cried.

"Ah, don't worry now. The Cul-de-Sac 1 and 2 will be the last of the kind to be constructed, but it certainly would not be demolished. The most of our worries, aside from all sorts of new contaminating pollution, would be high school."

"Jeepers Sarah, they're all going to high school already! I'm getting teary eyed-!" Sarah hit Jimmy lightly on the back.

"Don't be silly, we'll join 'em soon enough. Plus, we still got the rest of second semester to go through with. Not to mentioned summer vacation!" Sarah squealed.

"So what do you think will happen Kev?" Nazz turned to Kevin questioningly.

"Eh, probably not much. I used to live in a city y'know." He smirked, ready for the flow of attention to come in.

"Really Kevin? How was it? Tell us, tell us!" Jimmy hopped up and down.

"Were there hot babes?" Eddy asked a little too excitedly.

"Huge shopping malls?" Sarah added.

"HUGE HALF HUMAN HALF FLY MUTANT MASCOTS?" Ed grinned his gums out, tongue sticking out.

"Uh... kinda, yes, and no." Kevin answered. "But, to be honest- I can't remember too much about it. Came to the Cul-de-Sac pretty early on." Kevin rubbed his chin. "Hey, how about you Double D?"

"O-oh? What about me indeed." Edd nervously chided.

"You're the only other one who moved into the Cul-de-Sac. What's the city all like? We came from the same city near here, right?"

"U-um, why my memory seems to be slipping." Edd chuckled whilst sweating.

"Now, now Ed boy- your upstairs attic is the biggest of them all with most impressively tied blanket sheets. Sure a few of those blankets might be soiled but surely the Ed boy has something stored up there?" Rolf bounced.

"Yeah man. Lemme help, I remember that the city was awesome, always busy, pretty crowded, and-" Kevin started.

"-and vermin infested? And crude, an absolute mess, stifling, covered in an oppressive cloak of atmospheric darkness?!" Double D vociferated with a shudder.

The gang all blinked once.

"Well dude, you could've just said you didn't like it..?" Kevin rubbed his neck.

"I apologize for my untimely and unruly response, but I simply have next to none of good memories from that city. More particularly, their school." Double D sighed with a shudder.

"That bad?" Kevin asked. "Well, maybe the schools there went downhill around the time I moved?"

"Downhill indeed Kevin. They replaced the principal and ever since then, a complete disregard to any lawful doctrine was ignored!" Edd dramatically put a hand to his forehead. "And oh, what a plummet it was! I can see the city officials and school district setting up a new high school here in this age of rapid urbanization." He paused, something clicking in his eyes. "Why, in fact, I may just be correct. I know there have been many, but there was one particularly large construction site not too far off. I believe the design and large field implicates the assembly of a new school. Most likely a high school, since we've already got enough middle schools in this district."

"Oh, I was wondering what that place was." Jimmy said aloud in his pitched voice.

Ed leaned his spine back, as he so often did, and gave a gummy smile. "I once tried to get inside of the mud pit they were playing in. They didn't let me." Nobody responded.

"Eh, whatever." Eddy shrugged, devouring bowls of nachos. "More customers."

"Eddy, I do hope you aren't reverting to your old scamming ways." Double D scolded, recovering.

"What? No way! Course not! I'm going to be a professional business guy now Double D. No more cheap scams for this new Ed!" Eddy smirked widely and Double D raised a brow.

"What? It's scheming! My favor-"

"Okay guys! Trailers over, it's starting!" Nazz pointed, rushing off to flick the light switch. "Here goes!" Jimmy curled up next to Sarah.

"Let's see how accurate this movie's representation of a high school is." Double D leaned back, ready to take mental notes.

"Just relax and watch the movie will ya?" Kevin munched.

"QUIET FOOLS. It is SHOW TIME now can't you see?" Rolf hushed everyone. Ed concentrated on the movie intently, but quickly fell asleep once he realized it wasn't a sci-fi or horror.

As the movie began with some cliche narration from a girl's perspective, Edd began to look around him. Absentmindedly smiling, he chided himself in how content he felt with this new group of friends. It had taken a while, but he felt that all was well. And as for the city problem? Double D glanced at Kevin and Rolf, who were busy exchanging a few words, Kevin being on the confused, or amused, receiving end. Nazz devoured bag after bag of chips while Sarah and Jimmy daintily shared their bowl. Ed was fast asleep, curled up on the rug like a dog, Eddy was staring at Nazz, and-

"Oh." Double D quietly muttered to himself. Analyzing everything and everybody once again, he thought. Shaking any bubbling thoughts away, he focused on the movie. Perhaps I should "chill" more, as Eddy so often tells me to. After all, what could possibly happen?

For his own sake, Double D didn't answer that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes? Oh messy, messy, messy...
> 
> Do tell of them in the comments!


	2. See You On The Flip Ed

Chapter 2: See You On The Flip Ed

It has been a week since the Cul-de-Sac's last "group-date", mainly due to the fact that they had to prepare for graduation. Second semester had flown by quickly, between the easy homework (at least for Double D) and the fun times they had with each other. Correct to Double D's suspicions, the large construction site WAS indeed for a new high school. He was sure that his parents would continue his education here in Peach Creek, but he wasn't completely sure about which high school, out of the many that had risen out of the blue.

The parents often took the reigns when it came to applying to high schools for their kids, and though Double D's parents were often working in the city, his family was no exception. He had yet to receive a sticky note about it, but he didn't mind in worrying about it all that much. He had other things in mind, like the very test that would determine what sort of high school they would go to.

Or, in Eddy's case, whether he graduates at all.

On their walk to school, Double D scolded Eddy. "And I still can't believe you just barely scraped by the last report card Eddy!" Since it was nearing summer vacation, it was warm, but not too hot. To be on the safe side, Double D wore his uniform orange jacket and dark purple pants. Eddy just laughed.

"Hey, at least it wasn't all Fs this time right?"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they held you back. There is a certain number of fails you can receive until you are considered unreliable to graduate." Double D sighed.

"Come on sockhead, the school would never do that." He smirked.

"Now, don't get too ahead of yourself." Double D warned. After a moment of comfortable walking silence, Double D noticed something. "Say... wasn't Ed just here a moment ago?" Eddy stopped and turned.

"Hey yeah, where the hell did he go?" They both straightened up when they heard his signature, low but goofy laugh. Distant, but nearby. Over the paved hill, Kevin rode his bike, this time dragging a dazed Ed, instead of riding with Nazz like he usually did. With a groan, he dumped Ed on the ground and dusted his hands.

"Here's your damn, gravy-obsessed dork." He grunted, quickly snapping to Ed when he saw him fiddling with his bike's wheels. "Hey! Stop that, you're getting sauce all over my bike." At the word, Ed perked up.

"Ooh, is that rubber cake and tomato I smell?" Eddy kicked at him to make Ed stand up.

"Come on ya village idiot, we're gonna be late."

"I apologize Kevin." Double D nervously looked back and fro between Ed and Kevin. "He gets a little too excited over-" POP.

"What was that?" Kevin asked. He looked and and gasped. "What the- ED! NOT cool!" He finally booted Ed off of the bike, hard. Ed had bitten into tire of his bike.

"Great, now I gotta drag it to school." He stared at Ed. Double D was mortified.

"Ed! Apologize to Kevin at once." Ed spit out the piece of black tire and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kevin."

"Good, and for heaven's sake go wash and brush your teeth. I'll get you a tooth brush from the nurse's office. Do you know how many germs could have been on that wheel? Oh goodness." He shook his head. "Eddy, go ahead with Ed." Eddy shoved his hand in pocket, mumbling about something before taking Ed to school.

"What, aren't you gonna go with them?" Kevin examined the damage done to the bike.

"No, I'm going to help you with the bike, naturally." Double D smiled, before helping to balance the bike and move it forward. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to, it's light. Besides, it's not the first time they broke my bike before."

"Again, terribly so-"

"And don't apologize for them either. Ed did it, so it's all cool. Okay?" Kevin puffed, moving forward with the bike smoothly. He heard Double D tut his tongue for a bit before nodding.

"Understood. Say, why didn't Nazz accompany you this time?"

"She said she had to get her makeup done. She's been getting into that a lot lately, dunno why." Kevin snorted.

"It appears Nazz seems to be more self conscious of her appearance, as most females do in middle school, or beginning high school."

"It still kind of came out of nowhere..." Kevin said, a little glum.

"Perhaps it stemmed from that recent movie we watched? What was it, 'Life in the High'?"

"Hm. Maybe, the chicks in that movie did made a big deal about make-up and whatever." A few seconds of nothing but the sound of Kevin's squeaking bike fill the air, until Double D snapped his fingers. "Ah! Why don't I help you fix the bike up?"

"Really dude, how many times-"

"I know you are perfectly capable of fixing the bike on your own, I've seen you do it before. But I meant that perhaps I could aid in... adding a few modifications." Kevin bit back whatever he was going to say, intrigued.

"What sorta modifications?"

"Oh, nothing too drastic. Just enough to make sure that it would never dent again from any of Eddy's or Ed's shenanigans." Double D suggested. He waited patiently as Kevin hummed, jutting his chin out a bit more. He seems to do that often when he thinks, doesn't he? Double D noted.

Finally, Kevin agreed. "Sounds egg-heady. But yeah, okay."

"Really?" Double D was astounded when he took up the offer.

"Uh-huh. I remember those inventions you made up for Eddy's stupid scams. They were pretty good actually, if Eddy or Ed didn't manage to mess 'em up somehow."

Double D chuckled, reminiscent. "Oh, I've had my fair share of mess ups too Kevin."

"Not as much as those dweebs. If scams were drugs, Eddy would have skyrocketed up and down to Hell by now." Double D covered his mouth to suppress his laugh, and Kevin prided himself in the small accomplishment. Clever jokes was his specialty. He half expected Double D to reprimand him, but he didn't.

"Appropriate comparison, no matter how crude." Double D smirked. "But I am glad he decided to cease, or at least slow down in his 'ideas'. They've been taking a toll on me."

They reached the front of the school. "That was fast."

Kevin locked up the bike and headed in. "Meet me after school around five. Don't be late." He said before waving off.

"Dear Kevin, do you know me?" Double D said, ever so slightly sardonic.

"Yeah, yeah dork." Kevin gave a second thought before departing to his first classes. "Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it but-"

"You're most very welcome Kevin. Until five." Double D waved before walking off to his homeroom. Kevin swung around to do the same. After a quick stop at his locker, Double D entered the homeroom, where Eddy was speaking to Ed, about something scandalous no doubt.

"Greetings gentlemen, Eddy. I hope you are having fun corrupting Ed's head." Double D slipped into his desk.

"Head? WHAT head?" Eddy snickered as Double D took out his materials.

"Now Eddy, don't be rude. At least he's trying in geometry."

Eddy stopped talking to Ed, and turned to talk with Double D. He leaned in, conspiratorial, and began to whisper. "Hey Double D, I've got an idea."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Come on, you know you secretly love plotting with me."

"Plotting, not scamming."

"Same thing. Anyway look, I-" The bell rang loudly, the drill ringing through their ears. Eddy grumbled as the teacher walked in.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered. Double D shook his head, but gave a complying smile. It had better not be another scam of his. We've gone on so long without them, an absolute breath of fresh air really.

But from the way Eddy was snorting at whatever he was scribbling furiously down on his notebook, Double D could tell it wasn't the invigorating lecture the teacher was giving that Eddy was excited about. He had a devious spark in his eyes, one he met all too often. Eddy was scheming again, and Double D was, to say in the least, concerned.

"Hey Nazz!" Kevin waved. Nazz was busy talking to Sarah, her back facing him. She quickly turned to the walking Kevin with a grin.

"Sup dude?" Kevin jumped.

"YIK- I mean, whoa." Nazz's lips were plastered with a bright red, and light blue eyeliners scuffed at her lashes. The lipstick wasn't too in line, and the blush she added was uneven. Her hair was untouched, however. She must have run out of time.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Nazz flipped her hair, giggling. Kevin stood there, dumbfounded.

"Um, you look... righteous Nazz." He forced a grin. Nazz clapped.

"Thanks Kev!"

"Hey, it's lunch. Wanna go and grab some grub?" Kevin resumed.

"Sure, just hold on a bit." Nazz talked with Sarah for just a bit more, Kevin kicking idly by, before finally leaving for the cafeteria. There wasn't much of a line anymore, and so the two quickly grabbed their lunch and headed straight to their table. At "their table", all of the Cul-de-Sac kids were there, presumably. Kevin plopped down next to Rolf tiredly and snatched his apple.

"Ah-ah." Rolf slapped Kevin's hand, making him drop the apple.

"Aw come on man." Kevin rubbed his wrist. "They ran outta apples."

"Sorry Kevin, but Rolf must eat more weak plantlings, for if Rolf doesn't- the rage of the smart one will be released!" Rolf trembled his hands dramatically, scrutinizing Double D, who sat in front of them with the other Eds.

"What? Oh Rolf, don't exaggerate. I simply just suggested that you should eat more fruits and veggies. An all carnivore diet isn't good you know." Double D remarked, nibbling on a forkful of salad.

"See? There is the Ed-boy's rage."

Double D sighed. "Oh yes, look at me. I'm positively red with fury."

"And that is Ed-boy's wrath."

"Sarcasm Rolf, it's called sarcasm!"

Kevin looked at the scene between the two, entertained. He could always count on Rolf to amuse him. And Double D... now that he spent more time with him, he surprisingly enjoyed his company too. Never thought the dork could be humorous. He looked to Nazz to see if she caught any of that, but she was looking at a pocket mirror. Kevin cocked his head. Wish Nazz would drop the whole make-up thing.

"Kevin?" He turned to the inquiring voice. Double D held up an apple.

"Here, please take mine. I'm full anyway." He grinned. Kevin nodded.

"Thanks dork." He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to say, before settling on, "Hey." He leaned in to whisper, eliciting a raised brow from Eddy, but he continued. "You know the whole thing with Nazz and her sudden obsession with make-up?"

"Why, yes? Our conversation from earlier on?"

"Yeah, get rid of it."

"Pardon?"

"Make Nazz normal again. Like, make her forget about that stupid movie."

"I take it that you don't like her new found interest in cosmetics?"

Kevin gave a quick snort from his nostrils.

"I see. Well, I don't know Kevin... I wouldn't want to intrude on Nazz's development. It can be natural for-"

"Double D, with Nazz, this is anything BUT natural. She's not that girly, come on. Fix her." Kevin pleaded, looking at Nazz suspiciously once more to check if she heard them. She hadn't.

"I don't believe 'fix' would be the right term for this human behavior. I can hardly see what I can do to about it either..." Kevin groaned with a half pout. Edd contemplated.

"Fine, I'll do what I can to convince her out of this 'phase', I suppose. If that's what you want." Double D sat back down, returning to his food. Kevin smiled.

"Yes! Thanks dork." Kevin sat back, a little relieved. He would have his best friend back to normal in no time. Double D'll know how to make Nazz snap out of it. He's awesome. Kevin blinked at the sudden thought. He shook his head a little. No, SHE'S awesome. Nazz is totally awesome.

Kevin scratched his head, confused from the "mind slip-up". It wasn't a big deal, and he should have just brushed it off, but he didn't. Instead, the ginger decided to go on about it, convincing himself.

Nazz is totally choice. She's always supported me in everything. Pretty, rad, cool. She's not girly or anything... at least she wasn't? I hope she doesn't stay girly, it's weird. He shuddered at the prospect of Nazz becoming like one of the characters from that movie.

Stupid movie, why'd I let her pick? Ugh... His eyes focused from the air in front of him to the three Eds conversing in something. Eddy had Double D under a headlock, much to his dismay, and was whispering something. Ed just sat there, throwing pieces of food into his still-open mouth, like he was playing a sort of game.

Double D squirmed under Eddy's arm. "Honestly, Eddy do you always have to position us like this whenever you talk of your devious plans?"

Eddy hurriedly shushed Double D, looking around quickly. "Hey! Quiet down will ya? As I was saying..." Double D boredly listened, catching Kevin staring at him. He tensed, but relaxed when he realized Kevin was just thinking. Kevin's green eyes dilated, and he was back in the world. Double D cocked his head.

I wonder what he was so fixated on about? Kevin locked contact with Double D and they both shared a friendly smile. Double D gestured to the rambling Eddy and mouthed, "Help me."

Kevin chuckled, leaned back with his arms behind head, and smirked. Double D shot him a half-hearted dirty expression, before smiling brightly again at the banter.

"Hey, sockhead. Hello? You listening?" Double D's head nodded a bit.

"Yes Eddy?" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're not listening!"

"I'm sorry Eddy, I appeared to be lost in thought." Double D turned slightly in Kevin's direction with a half smile, but he couldn't turn too much. Kevin scoffed.

"Eddy, leave 'im alone, you're gonna kill him in that head lock."

"Mind your own beeswax Kevin, Double D can handle it."

"Actually, I would quite appreciate it if you could let go?" Double D looked up with a pleading grin. Eddy drolled.

"Whatever, I know you didn't hear it anyway. I'll tell ya afterschool."

"Sorry, afterschool I'm going to be a little busy. Perhaps call me?"

"What could you be busy with afterschool? You always go directly home and do homework." Eddy said the last word like it was the bubonic plague.

"Oh, I'll just be working with Kevin on his bike."

"Kevin?" Eddy stole a quick glance at the teen, who was staring at Double D. "Why?"

"Need I remind you what happened this morning on our way here?"

"Fine, don't see why he can't do it himself though." Eddy grumbled.

"He can, I'm just going to be adding a few modifications to it so that it breaks less often." Double D explained. Eddy pushed at his tray.

"Sure sockhead, just make it snappy okay?"

"I will certainly do my best." Double D replied, finishing his lunch up. "I'll see you later yes?" He asked as he walked off to dump the contents of his tray. Kevin turned to him and nodded up once.

"Yeah dork, see ya."

The final bell came by at long last, and the kids bustled out. It was harder to find Double D in the crowd, now that so many new kids transferred from the urban and city influx, but he spotted the black beanie sticking out in time and grabbed it.

"K-Kevin!" Double D grabbed onto his hat firmly. Kevin held his hands up.

"Sorry man. Why so touchy about the hat? Thought you'd be over it by now."

"Nothing." Double D shook his head. "I just feel more comfortable with it on." Kevin had a hunch that there was another reason, but dropped it.

"Aight then, let's get going."

"Of course."


	3. Just A Tweak Here And Ed

Chapter 3: Just A Tweak Here and Ed

Kevin and Edd walked down the pathway leading toward their Cul-de-Sac. Nearing the summer, light rays escaped through the overhanging trees above and speckled spots of bright yellow on the cold cement. Inevitably, Kevin got back onto the topic of Nazz.

"I can't help but get weirded out man. She's never so mushy and girly and whatever..." Kevin ranted as he and Edd both strolled the bicycle again.

"Remember Kevin, there is no guarantee that I can convince her out of this fad." Double D reminded him.

"Don't sweat it, you're-" Kevin watched his words. "- you're smart. You'll be able to do it."

"I thank you for your confidence in me Kevin, but still... I don't feel like it will go well." Double D pondered, looking up at the trees and emerald leaves. He grinned. "I'll try tonight."

"Cool."

"Why do you dislike Nazz acting this way so much though? If I recall correctly, you did have a crush on her." Double D said with a smug hint to it, nudging Kevin.

"Shut it dork, ALL the guys had a crush on her. And that's cause she was the prettiest out of the entire Cul-de-Sac. Which is still true... but there weren't many choices to begin with." Kevin flipped the spindly hairs falling out of his hat. "I thought I was getting pretty close to her, especially during that huge trip we made to go to Eddy's brother."

"Oh! That crazy shenanigan." Double D chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Anyways, I thought we were becoming sort of a thing, but then.. she just sort of always got pissed at me for no reason. She wouldn't really explain why too." Kevin grumped.

"Why, how frustrating! I can assure you if I ever were in such a position, I would most definitely explain every issue in detail." Kevin gave him a wide look that he couldn't see. Is he saying that he would... nah. Don't overthink it.

Double D looked over to Kevin upon his sudden silence, and continued, "..I empathize with your romantic parting with Nazz, but... it does seem as though you are close friends right now."

"We are." He nodded, snapping back into it. "I guess the whole romance thing flopped with her though." Double D looked sympathetic. Kevin noticed and shrugged.

"S'okay though. Guess it's better if we stay as besties right?"

"Of course! There are, after all, plenty of fish in the sea." Double D said humorously.

"Ehh, I guess. But again, it's not like we had a variety of choices here. Suburbs are small, it was either her or Sarah. And she's annoying as hell."

"Now Kevin, they're both rather lovely individuals, even without considering the fact that they were all we had to see." Double D tutted. "Nazz has a certain flair to her, and Sarah..." He trailed off. "She is uh... pretty." He ended uncertainly.

"Yeah, pretty feisty." They both laughed.

"True, she does have quite a temper. Why, I remember having a mild crush on her back then."

"Ew, dude, really?" Kevin wrinkled his nose.

"I know. But it was rather superficial, completely based on her appearance. And while Nazz is beautiful and cool, she is ah... not exactly the..." He was going to say "sharpest tool in the shed" but instead modified it to "... she doesn't quite meet my, and I do use this term lightly, standards."

"Standards?" Kevin cocked a brow. "Well then, we were gonna hit this question sooner or later. What chicks are you into Double D?"

"Hm... I don't know. Like most people, I can get smitten by appearance. But if I were to be picky... somebody who can uphold their end of the conversation with me. Someone fun to be around with, comfortable, and strong."

"Strong?" Kevin felt his pulse fluctuate ever so slightly, and he couldn't get why. He shoved it down.

"To make it balanced. You see, I'm not the most athletic-"

"I couldn't tell."

"Stop it Kevin. As I was saying, I'm not the strongest per say, so having someone to sort of fit into that gap would, theoretically, work out nicely. Someone assertive and powerful." Double D listed off. "And you Kevin?"

"I guess a good personality, someone I can admire... and..." Kevin felt a loss of words. He never really looked into it too deep. "Somebody hot I guess? I... dunno what else I like." He shrugged.

"Ah, it seems we all need a little more exposure hm? We never really interacted with anybody outside of the Cul-de-Sac. But I'm determined to change that!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"With so many newcomers, it's an excellent time to go about and meet new people. Now may not be an ideal period, as we're graduating soon, but in high school there'll certainly be more social opportuinities."

"Wow dork, didn't think you were into babe-hunting." Kevin smirked.

"I'm not." Double D said chidely. "I plan on focusing on my academics in high school, as it's the prime peak of our education. In fact, our whole lives we have been preparing ourselves for this phase. I was only informing the possibilities of 'babes' for your sake Kevin." Double D slyly giggled.

Kevin muttered something annoyedly, but smiled. "Sure dork. Hey, we're here."

Double D's eyes snapped up to Kevin's garage door and drive way. Again, that was rather fast. It seems that spending time with Kevin makes it go all the faster.

"Excellent. Do you have any scrap metals?" Double D asked, gingerly placing the bike on the ground.

"Uhm, yeah I think so. Maybe in some on the boxes in the garage? I'll go check." Kevin ran off to open the garage door. Double D caught a glimpse of the large boxes of jaw-breakers.

 _Still? I suppose the leftovers will never end._ Double D thought, going back to examine the bike. _Jawbreakers, they bring back so much memories and nostalgia. They were all the rage. Now, I barely eat any sweets at all. I suppose I lost my taste for it._

Edd has changed bit by bit, like all the other kids. He's noticed (as he always does) that everybody has been growing taller inch by inch . Their stumpy, waggly bodies were now beginning the process of stretching out. At least, the ones graduating; Sarah and Jimmy have yet reached that stage.

Rolf and Ed were still the tallest, Double D being the third. Kevin, due to his athletics, was quickly catching up however. Eddy was still frustrated on his height, beginning to guzzle gallons of milk every week despite it hurting his stomach. Alas, Eddy has only managed about a inch or two. Double D reassured him that he had plenty of time, and that his growth spurt would soon come.

Odd. His brother seems to be rather tall and of normal height. Well, Eddy just might be a late bloomer. Genetics?

"Hey dork!" Kevin shoved the heavy box in front of Double D, startling him.

"Kevin! You surprised me."

"Heh. Here's the box of scraps metals." Kevin looked at his bike awkwardly, shuffling his foot as Double D got into the "mode" and tested the scrap metals.

"Hmm... yes. Yes, these seem good..."

"Uhh, what are you going to do anyways? Should I fix up the bike first?" Kevin asked.

"No, no, it's okay."

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?"

"Something along the lines of your bike and a motorcycle." Kevin's jaw dropped. A motorcycle? He's been asking for that ever since he watched those extreme sports shows at the age of five. How cool would it be to ride up in front of school with a sparkling, revving motorcycle?

"-vin? Kevin?" Double D waved his hand over to the starstruck boy. Shaking his head, Kevin shot to Double D, shaking him.

"You can do that?" He asked quietly.

"Well, with the proper equipment, I don't see why not?" Kevin grinned, almost squealing.

"Oh my god- can you make it like, red? With fires and cool stuff like that."

Double D shook with laughter at the boy's excitement. "If you have the spray paint. Mind you Kevin, you're yet old enough to ride a vehicle- so I'll have to modify it to a sort of hybrid. An acceptable form of a delivery cart? But slightly extremified in ways."

"Sure- spray paint got it, and whatever dude don't care just DO it!" Kevin grinned. Double D rolled his eyes dotingly and began to work on the bike.

"Oh, you should get on inside and begin your studies. The test IS coming up after all." Double D said, displaying out the metals and bolts.

"Right... aren't YOU going to study? I mean.." Kevin bit back his disappointment. "..you can always work on the bike another time? You're always so crazy about tests and-"

"That's ok."

"Huh?"

"I've already gotten ahead in my studies, and I have plenty of time to do more after this. I'll make your motorbike hybrid in a jiff!" Double D brightly smiled before turning back to the bike again.

"Hm." Kevin nodded, looking at Double D work at the bike. "I guess. Just be careful with her okay?"

"Her?"

"Shut up." Kevin blushed. "Also, when did you get so laid back?"

"Not laid-back Kevin, just more reasonable with my timing and schedule. I used to spend hours on the simplest of tasks. I now can finish them reasonably. Now go along, I'll call if ready." Kevin shrugged one shoulder and muttered a "See ya." before making his way to the front door, casting one last look at the tinkering dork before closing the door shut.

Kevin managed to review his math. Homework was starting to lighten up now that everyone is focused on the graduation. Kevin plopped on his bed, listening to the whizzing and hammering, distant outside.

 _What's he doing?_ Kevin was tempted to walked over to the window and peek, but decided to just wait. _I can trust that Ed with my bike... probably. Yeah, I can._ Kevin tried not to worry about his beloved bike. 

_Edd's been really cool lately, I should do something so I don't look like a jerk. No matter how dorky, a jerk is always worse than a dork._ Kevin stretched his legs. _I was a jerk to him before... but it was always because of Eddy, or even Ed. Double D didn't get reformed like Eddy. He stayed how he was... so does that mean Double Dork was always this chill?_

Kevin drifted his thoughts back and forth, ending up on the test, which not surprisingly, had a tiring effect on him. His eyelids drooped before finally closing into a hearty nap.

"Kevin!" Kevin's eyes popped open as he jolted up, rubbing his eyes. Man, that was a good nap.

"Kevin! Are you there?" Double D? Oh, he must be done with the bike. What time is- Kevin jumped a little. It was night outside! Has he napped for that long? Wow, test preparation sure can drain a guy. He halted with another thought. Double D was working this entire time? Kevin shuffled down the stairs and flung the door open, jogging to where Double D proudly stood in front of... what Kevin assumed to be his bike. Which he couldn't properly see due to the white curtain draped over it.

"Dude, you worked this late? You didn't have-"

"Don't now Kevin, I was happy to help! I enjoy these sort of hands on work if you couldn't tell." Double D chuckled, his arms held behind his back. "Are you ready for the surprise?"

"If you say so. Yeah! Come on- take off that stupid blanket. Where'd you even get that?"

"*ahem* I present to you the new and improved bike of Kevin... oh how nerve-wrecking." Double D nervously tugged at the blanket. "I really hope you do like i-"

"Just hurry up." Kevin snapped impatiently.

Double D stuck his face up at him. "Well then, I'll resume then. Introducing, the motorbike hybrid! Voila!" Double D unraveled the blanket dramatically as a glowing sheen practically emulated from the hybrid. Kevin's eyes widened, his dumb-struck expression molding into a dopey, wide smile.

Kevin got down to his knees and prodded the tires. Choice.  
He stroked the slick, black seat that was slightly padded with soft cushion. Choice.  
The bike framework, you could tell the bone was still there, but brand new plates of scrubbed metals painted a fiery red now encased it. His eyes traced along to the backside, where the designs then enflamed with yellow sparks. Choice.  
The handles were still had that familiar grip to Kevin's hands, and he had to slap himself from making a gleeful noise when he saw the single circular light at the front head. Everything was gleaming.

"Double Dork."

"Yes? Do you enjoy it?" Double D asked, knowing all too well how much the red head just did.

"This is.. I mean- it's unbelievable is what it is! It's fresher than a new box of sneakers! How'd you-?" Kevin hopped onto the motorbike and looked for the key hole. "Hey, how do you start this baby up?"

"Oh, you see Kevin you have to press that button over there. Twice. It will synthesize your fingerprint and from then on you alone can use it with a single push of a said button."

"Wait- fingerprint scanning? You totally went overboard with this."

"But you're not complaining."

"I'm not complaining." Kevin eagerly pressed his dominant finger to the button twice. It made a small noise, before clicking into place. Kevin pressed it one more time, and the bike roared to life- the spotlight sputtering on.

"Truthfully, I did have to retreat back to my home to get the necessary materials." Double D admitted. "The light will automatically tell whether the surroundings are bright or dim. But you can manually control it with the switch underneath your left handle bar." He pointed out. Kevin bounced in the seat.

"Double D, you have no idea how awesome this is- this is way better than anything I imagined." Kevin pushed off and jerked back the right bar. The motor made a final growl as Kevin pushed the pedal with an excited foot, and zoomed off into the Cul-de-Sac circle.

"W-wait a minute! Kevin! Your helmet!" Double D called after him. Kevin kept going regardless, circles around in the ring. Some of the lights turned on in the nearby houses windows, causing Double D to gasp.

"Kevin! We are disturbing the neighbors! Perhaps we should test drive it tomorrow in the lighter and safer day?" Kevin screeched to a curve and parked there in front of Double D. Kevin hopped off, winded.

"Yeah dude, whatever you say." Kevin had a dazed look on his face.

Double D couldn't help but laugh. "I am delighted that you are gaining so much enjoyment out of this."

"You're amazing you know that?" Kevin turned his dreamy face around, complimenting Edd.

"Why thank you Kevin. I'm flattered."

"You're awesome." Kevin breathed, not caring to watch his words anymore. _The dork deserved that one. Who even adds fingerprint scanning to a motorcycle? No, what TEEN makes these things?_

Double D blinked once before blushing at the influx of praise. "Y-you are very welcome. Now, how about we head on to bed? It IS getting rather late now isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks a million dork, this is so- hey. Do you want me to pay you?"

"What? Oh, nonono there's no need for that-"

"People would pay hundreds of thousands of moolah for this baby! Come on, at least let me-"

"No Kevin." Double D said firmly. "It is not needed. Don't worry in the slightest, remember, I enjoy putting together such things. Especially if it benefits others." Double D began to turn. "I'm afraid I'll have to contact Nazz tomorrow..."

Kevin blinked. _Nazz? She was the least of my worries now. All that was on my mind was the ride, how the wind just whipped at my face. My eyes were getting watery... probably should've taken that helmet._

"...as it is nearing my bed time. Do enjoy the motorbike. I will see you tomorrow." Double D gave a friendly wave before walking off to his house.

"Bye Double D, see ya." Kevin waved, before carefully moving the improvised bike into his garage. He couldn't wait to show of his bike. The bike that Double D made him. Kevin went on to bed, the last thing on his mind being...


	4. A New Change Is Ed

Chapter 4: A New Change is Ed

"Double D!" Eddy cried out to the heavens in a shrill agony. Double D covered his ears.

"Ow! Eddy- please I said to lower y-"

"You could've gotten paid and you said NO?!" Eddy pulled at his cheeks. Double D sighed.

"Yes Eddy. Look, can you just please let that one part go?"

"No!" Eddy sputtered. "How could you just let such a perfect opportunity slip by like that?"

"It was nothing of the sort. I simply did a favor-" A loud engine could be heard coming up the streets. They both turned to the sound and was greeted by the flashing shine of Kevin's new motorbike. Eddy's jaw crumbled down to the ground. He rolled it up as Kevin cruised the bike along the road, catching the eye of every passerby and students. Eddy growled,

"Just a favor, huh."

"Indeed."

"DOUBLE D! You just built him a first-class, motorcycle and you don't even charge?!" Eddy nearly sobbed.

"Eddy, consider it as an apology gift from all of us for breaking it so many times in the past. Why, I can't even count the number." Double D put a hand to his chest.

"Yes you can." Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'll let it go this time sockhead. But next time-"

"Oh, I found out why Ed has been absent in our morning walks lately." Double D changed the subject swiftly. Eddy grumbled and kicked at a rock.

"The doofus just keeps sleeping in, the lazy bones.."

"Quite contrary Eddy, he's actually studying late into the night for the exam."

"Ed?" Eddy's eyes held disbelief. "No way."

"His mother had hired a tutor to help him out. He's improving quite a bit, though I wish he wouldn't do it at the expense of being tardy to class." Double D replied.

"Well, good for him I guess." Eddy rolled his arms.

"Aren't you studying as well? Remember, it's vital to your acceptance to many of the new high schools here."

"Yes mom, now come on- let's go."

"Oh Eddy? Having a change of heart and wanting to go to school early for once?" Double D smirked hopefully.

"Not a chance. I just wanted to see where Kevin's parked that motorcycle. I wanna take a closer look." Double D shook his head.

"Of course. Very well, let's hurry along then." They both speedwalked until reaching a circle of people crowding the parking spots for student bikes and whatnot. Kevin was in the center of the attention with his brand new bike. He initially was shy from the sudden crowd, but put on a pride-soaked face to cover it up. Edd noticed his hidden predicament.

"Looks like we won't be able to take a peek after all. Unless... Kevin!" Double D called out. Kevin couldn't hear though, on account of the twenty "where did you get that?"s being asked simultaneously. Double D scratched his head,

"Figures."

"Aw leave 'im Double D. YOU'RE coming with me because somebody missed out on the great plan I had." Eddy grabbed Double D's beanie and began to drag him over to the school doors.

"Eddy! Unhand me at once!"

"You owe me Double D. Come on, I have to fill in what you missed." Eddy opened the doors, pulling the sliding Double D in, and let the door fall closed. The loud chatter and bustle from outside faded as they walked down the main hallway.

"That was very rude Eddy." Double D smoothed out his beanie.

Eddy rummaged through his bag for his notebook and pulled it out. He flipped several pages before pinning his finger to the right spot. "Here! Prepare yourself Double D!"

"I am so invigorated."

"We're all graduating soon right? That means we need to throw one last big scam to top it all off! A finale to the finale!"

"We do?"

"Yep! Just think about it. A whole new crowd of newbies- they won't know what hit 'em! And after we swoop in with all the dough, we'll be in high school before they can do anything! It's the perfect time for a scam and you know it!" Double D made a hesitant face.

"I suppose everything is rather convenient. But still, you shouldn't. We're finally in the good graces of our fellow neighbors! You don't want to risk throwing that away do you?"

Eddy deflated a little, "No..." but only for a second, ".. I've got it! They can be in on the scam WITH us!" Double D removed himself from the headlock that Eddy subconsciously put him in.

"Enough now. I no longer wish to participate in any scam whatsoever, no matter how well-planned it may seem. Besides, I doubt anybody would want to join in." Double D brushed his hat and resumed walking to homeroom.

"You're no fun..." Eddy scowled. "Fine, be that way. But don't expect me to be completely over it by high school. I'm gonna want to start some business there." Double D walked off, a little surprised that Eddy did not persist or bribe him.

Slowly but surely, Eddy just might be finally turning over a new leaf. Double D grinned at the thought of not having to be dragged around by Eddy anymore. The rest of the morning period went peacefully...

... not so much for Kevin.

Kevin managed to make it to class on time. He had to wait until the crowd died down before locking in his motorbike, making sure nobody would try to break it free, and book it to his homeroom. Rolf sat next to Kevin, and he loudly declared Kevin's entrance.

"Ah yes! The Kev-boy has arrived now. Where have you and your basil boog have been?" Rolf watched Kevin slump down in the seat with a frazzled smile. Kevin wiped at his nose.

"Sorry Rolf, had to get rid of the crowd. I thought riding the motorbike would attract attention, but not that much."

"Did Kevin enjoy the life of a hairdresser?"

"Huh?"

"I said, did Kevin enjoy being trampled by the dishonored patty waddies?" Rolf spoke up. "Silly hatted one, do you not hear Rolf?"

"Uh sure, gotcha." Kevin turned his gaze to the white board, a few snickers escaping him. Rolf is such a kidder. I swear he'll never run out of those weird sayings.

"Oh! Rolf has forgotten a care package at the front step! Please wait as Rolf retrieves it." Rolf closed one eye and bonked his head in a forgetting fashion.

"What? A care packa-"

"Silence! I, Rolf, son of a shepherd, bring good news!" Rolf's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Heh, you're hysterical. What's up Rolf?"

"See, Rolf will be soon leaving this brick case of cast offs and torture-"

"You talking about school?"

"HUSH! Is your upper attic dusty? Let Rolf speak!"

"Okay, okay dude." Kevin raised his hands.

"*ahem* Rolf will finally be leaving this sad and pathetic excuse of a grove and finally return to-" Rolf sighed dreamily, eyes sparkling. "-the Old World." Kevin blinked, unsure.

"So... you're gonna visit your home for vacation? Aw man, that sucks- we could've-"

"Must Rolf pull the strings always? Casanova Kevin-boy, this son of a shepherd will be going back to the Old World." Rolf gave a cheeky grin, hopeful. "Forever." Kevin froze, his hand in mid action, his eyes and mind glued to Rolf's words.

Then, he burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha- woo! Good one bro. Got me worried for a second. I don't really get what saying that was- but then again, I never do." Rolf slapped himself.

"Ohh, I wish I had the Trout of Resistance with me. Kevin-boy, I am leaving. Leaving! Capoota." Kevin's laughter died down.

"What are you talking about? You- you can't leave. Are you for real man?"

"Why would Rolf be joking?" Kevin eyes widened. Rolf wasn't actually kidding? Is he... really going back to his country? He opened his mouth to say something, but then the teacher walked in. He groaned, and squinted his eyes, pointing at Rolf.

"Explain to me and everybody else at lunch later today, got it?"

"Rolf abides to your bent ruler. I had a pinkprint to anyway." Rolf shrugged. As the teacher talked and took attendance, Kevin thought to himself worriedly. How can Rolf just sit there so calm and happy when he just told me he was going to go back to his country? Is this some sick joke? The day pinched by painfully, until the lunch bell finally rang. Kevin dashed to the lunch line, nabbed his food, and propped down on the table. The only one who was there before him was Double D.

Kevin tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for everybody to come so Rolf can explain. Maybe it was just a joke? Hope so. Rolf is a good guy, the type of dude you could never get tired hanging out with. He didn't want to lose a friend like that just before high-school. Double D was invested into his reading, but eventually looked up at Kevin from the tapping fingers.

"Oh! Kevin, my apologies, I was reading this book. 'Preparation for a Balanced Curriculum and Extracurriculars.' Fascinating read." Double D smiled and put the book away. "Hello, how was your morning thus far?" Kevin looked up.

"'Sup Double D. I'm okay. The ride was sick though." Kevin calmed himself and gave a small grin. "My baby's so smooth now, and way faster. It kinda drew a crowd though.."

"I recall seeing you in the morning. I'm sorry for not being able to assist you, but worry not. No raging paparazzi could land a scratch on that vehicle." Double D said.

"Comforting, thanks. And by the way, I-" Kevin spotted Rolf and the other Cul-de-Sac kids making their way over to the table. "Uh, never mind." Double D looked curious, but was quickly distracted by greeting Ed and instinctively wiping the various stains off his mouth and fingers with a sanitizing wipe.

Now for Rolf to explain. Kevin anticipated.

The rest of the gang slowly gathered at the lunch table. Kevin waited impatiently as Rolf got up and held his glass cup up in one hand, upside down. He knocked against it with his teeth, making an dinging sound.

"Attention inhabitants of a fruity river. Rolf has something to say!" He announced grandly. Everybody quieted down, looking at Rolf curiously.

"My walnuts give you the best of fortunes on this tooty journey of yours. Rolf, however, must say goodbye. Rolf will be returning to the Old World!" Everybody gasped collectively, a pause before Nazz clasped her purse shut and Sarah shouted in a bird's screech.

"WHAT?"

"No way dude." Nazz sulked. "We were gonna be buds through high school for sure."

"Dammit." Kevin muttered. "Rolf, you serious this ain't just a prank? Come on, you can't.. you can't just go!"

"I don't see why Rolf cannot."

Double D recovered from the news and stood to face Rolf.

"You are returning to your home country? But Rolf, if I may inquire, why?" Double D came up. Double D had actually been enjoying Rolf's company more and more, as he made Edd give up on trying to just understand, and laugh with whatever silly incantation he came up with. It was a nice, quaint change that helped Double D to loosen up a bit, and now he was leaving?

"You see, Rolf's family at the Old Country had finally drank enough sippy cups and attained honor so great- we shall never be bamboozled by a salmon ever again! We received the golden trophy of potatoes. They call for Rolf's assistance, which Rolf is happy to give." He stated proudly.

"Oh Rolf... but do you truly want to go back? Surely you prefer the company of your childhood friends?" Double D asked. Rolf became uncharacteristically quiet.

"Rolf has missed the Old Country Ed-boy. He has missed it so." Rolf scrunched his brow, voice sad. Double D raised a hand to his face. I mean, it was a little apparent before, but I didn't think Rolf preferred his old home over Peach Creek THAT much. Double D gave a sad, but understand nod.

"We'll miss you Rolf!" Jimmy blurted out in a high, quivering voice, eyes watery.

"Aw, do not let Rolf's treasure wilt your pickles! Rolf simply wanted to spill the gas creating bags of goo that I have been waiting to unleash to you all!"

It was Kevin's turn to stand up. "Why are you so HAPPY? Aren't you supposed to be sad that you're leaving us? All of us- the Cul-de-Sac?!" He shook his fists. "Just ask your parents or convince 'em somehow." Kevin persisted, stubborn. Double D looked worried. Dear, Kevin isn't taking this too well. Peculiar, Rolf was at times an object of mockery for Kevin. Why does he insist so much?

Rolf put an elbow to Kevin's shoulder, a sign of consolidation, not that anybody else knew. "Kevin-boy. Rolf cannot do that, in fear of papa's dreaded punishing vase, to knock all the terrible deeds of unspoken truths Rolf has committed!" Every stood silent. Eddy broke the silence.

"Is he tipsy in the head or what?"

Double D sighed. "What Rolf means to say is that if Rolf did agree to convincing his parents to stay with such reasons, he couldn't, because then he'd be lying."

"What?" Kevin looked a little sad.

Rolf shrugged. "It is true. Besides, Rolf cannot prevent the sweeps of nana's octopus arms. Rolf must depart!" Kevin looked like he was about to say something, but then sighed in defeat.

"So... then when are you leaving?"

"After the coming of age."

"What?"

"He means graduation Kevin." Double D translated again.

"Oh..." Kevin kicked his ankles outward. "Just, right after graduation?"

"Rolf is afraid the puppy says so!" Everyone began their solemn comments expressing their sadness. Ed stood there clueless.

"What's going on Double D?" He asked.

"Wow, that tutor sure is reforming you." Eddy rolled his eyes. Double D shot him a look before explaining gently to Ed.

"You see Ed, Rolf is going to move away after our middle school graduation."

"Move? Whu- for good Double D?" Ed puckered his lower lip, eyes big.

"Unfortunately, yes Ed. He'll be, I assume, permanently residing in the Old Country he talks of so much. I suppose it all does make sense, him missing it so. But it is still rath-"

"NO ROLF." Ed sniffed, sprouting waterfalls. Eddy yelled as the salty drops hit him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"WHY MUST ROLF LEAVE!" Ed lamented, pronouncing "leave" radically. Rolf gave him a sympathizing hug, and a strong squeeze around the ribs.

"There, there noodle Ed-boy. Rolf will send a doohickety stamp-it paper." Ed sniffed loudly.

"O-k." Ed pouted.

The kids absorbed the new information, and continued lunch. Kevin was still bummed out, but he tried to match Rolf's level of cheeriness. Suddenly, in the midst of conversation, Nazz gasped loudly and said,

"Heey! Why don't we throw a farewell party for Rolf?" Nazz suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sarah said.

"We could do crafts!" Jimmy clapped his hands.

"Let's do it this Saturday! You dudes all free?" Nazz asked. Around half of the group said yes, and the other half muttered other responsibilites for the day.

Nazz shook her head. "Nuh-uh, everybody needs to be there. Sunday?" She asked hopefully. Nobody objected, everyone looking at each other. Nazz grinned and squealed loudly.

"Awesome! Party it is! Hey Sarah, Jimmy, help me with the decorations?" Sarah shrugged.

"Why not? You said you wanted to do crafts, right Jimmy?"

"Yes! I already have so many artistic idea ready to flow out of my nimble hands." He wiggled his fingers at the word and lunged them at Sarah's sides. She cackled, slapping him away.

Double D's once concerned face soon faded as he saw everybody go back to normal. They took the news in rather well. Double D smiled and tapped his fork while scooping up a clump of fruit. I'm relieved Kevin hadn't lashed out or said anything irrational. He truly was upset about the news. Still! I anticipate the party. Double D put his mind to rest and everybody went about the day as per usual. That is, until, he returned back home.

*CRASH*

Double D retracted his arms so quickly, his elbow knocked one of the clear glass vases on a nearby drawer onto the wooden floorboards. Double D gulped without knowing it, staring at the atrocity taped onto his bedroom door.

A letter. His parents left a letter.

Last time they did that, they moved.

Double D shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. Whatever is on the letter, I'm sure is nothing to worry about. We wouldn't move, right? Why would Mother and Father possibly gain from me going to a highschool outside of Peach Creek? Oh!

Not being able to bear it any longer, he ripped the paper from the firmly placed piece of tape and read through it several times quickly. Each repetition making his stomach sink further.

Summer vacation... all of my- OUR plans... it was the only summer I've ever looked forward to so!

Double D dropped the letter, trying to choke back his disappointed sobs. He quickly dialed a number on the home phone and waited. A scratchy voice answered.

"Who is it?!"

"Eddy." Double D sighed with a deep shudder. The phone went silent for a while, before Eddy sighed too.

"Come over."


	5. Don't Miss Me While I'm Ed

Chapter 5: Don't Miss Me While I'm Ed

"Those MOTHER-"

"Eddy, no!" Double D cried out, drowning out Eddy's profanities. "Where did you adopt such vulgar language?"

"I can't believe your parents! What the hell." Eddy growled while pacing back and fro. Funny, it was usually Double D doing the pacing. "Didn't they even think that maybe their son would actually have PLANS for the summer? Wow! A kid who wants to do something on their own for summer VACATION. Ugh!"

Double D nodded somberly all the while he replied. "This... this is most definitely a travesty. This was the one vacation I truly was ready for... to spend time with all of our newfound friends." He flopped back on Eddy's bed, careless. Eddy stopped and hopped on too.

"Okay. Here's the plan, you write BACK a letter to your folks, let ME edit it, and then-"

"Eddy, no. I have to obey them."

"Don't be such a shee-"

"Eddy." Double D reinstated tired, but forcefully. "I can understand their intentions. This summer school is... very hard to get into. It prepares you for practically all of highschool and the college applying process beyond as well. They've already told me I was accepted, I can't just..." He groaned.

"What kind of fu-" Double D shot him a look. Eddy rolled his eyes excruciatingly. "What kind of BULL is that? Signing you up for a contract without even telling you? And then making you feel as if you're entitled? As if you HAVE to go? Come on! Even I can see how sketchy that is."

Double D chuckled, but with no mirth. "I suppose it must be true if you say it Eddy." Eddy playfully knocked his shoulder. Double D deflated back once more. "However... I agree with them that it is the best choice... academically. True, it goes against my own personal wishes for some play and whatnot but... I'm sure we'll be able to continue off without a hitch when I return for highschool."

Eddy rolled over. "That's not the worrying part. We'll all still be tight and whatever, save for Rolf who's off back to his weird tentacle home-"

"Frankly, that's rude Eddy."

"-but what really DIGS at me is how they practically just ripped away a whole storm of memories away from you!"

"..."

Eddy groaned. "Look, I'm sorry... didn't mean to drag your mood down further, but.."

"That was awfully poetic of you Eddy." Eddy grinned, shoving him again.

"I'm serious, you should consider. You might be the next Edgar Allen Poe." They both began to dissolve into small, hysterical giggles.

"THAT emo dude? No thanks."

"So you WERE paying attention in English class!" Double D beamed a knowing smile.

"Wha-? No! No I wasn't." Eddy scrunched his face and shook it. Double D only kept his teasing leer.

"Of course. Anyhow, thank you for letting me rant to you."

"Pretty sure it was the other way around."

"Nevertheless, thank you Eddy." Double D said genuinely.

"It's nothing. Now... if only our mindless zombie could've come too."

"Oh come now."

"Ed literally said to me on the phone, 'No, I have to be studying.' like seriously?! What IS this guy anymore?"

"Speaking of which, YOU should be getting back to YOUR studies too."

"I cannot believe you."

Double D wistfully waved goodbye and began to head his way over back to his home (which wasn't very far) when he suddenly stopped. There was a very loud, very long mechanical growling noise off in the distance. It was coming from the streets that connect the Cul-de-sac to the rest of the suburb.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly skipped over to the opening and saw in the distance a flash of cyan light.

That looks awfully familiar... Double D mused. It wasn't only the strange creature screeched up near a ten feet radius of him that Double D was able to realize-

"Kevin!" He hopped off the bike-motorcycle hybrid and shook his hair.

"What're you doing here." He said with no emotion. Double D instantly retracted the lively greeting bubbling up from his throat.

"Oh dear... is something the matter Kevin?"

"No."

'..."

"I was just riding the new bike is all... getting a handle on her, y'know?" Kevin set aside his helmet on one of the handlebars and began to stroll "her" back into the Cul-de-sac. Double D mindlessly followed along.

"Hm, I see. Glad you remember your helmet." Kevin grunted. They both walked in silence before Double D took the reins. He had enough stress for one day, and decided to sweep the tense air out impatiently.

"Okay Kevin, I get it, you're not in the mood right now. Go back to stress riding or, whatever it was you were doing." Double D squeezed out, unused to displaying bitter annoyance to anybody. Kevin widened his eyes a little, before muttering a "whatever" and waving him off. Double D began to go off with a slight huff, but before he even took five steps, Kevin raised his voice,

"Hold up." He let out a long exhale before walking up to Double D. "Sorry if I'm grumpy, okay? Just- yeah. Stress riding. You got it on the nose." He rambled for a small bit before looking up to Double D's heartfelt grin.

"I know. And I'm sorry too for exaggerating. I guess I just wanted to get back to my bed quickly."

"Oh uh- if you want to you can lea-"

"Don't be trite. I'm staying, now come and rant to me." Double D sat down on the nearby curb of the sidewalk and mockingly patted next to him. Kevin snorted.

"OK, but how about we just walk instead?"

After a few blocks of mild chat down the streets of Peach Creek, Kevin began to spill.

"I just can't even think of how... how unbothered Rolf was! It's like he forgot we were friends."

"I understand Kevin. But you also need to understand that Rolf... for a very long time now, was homesick."

"He was?" Kevin looked doubtful.

"Not obviously, but only in little slips and moments, you could analyze to see that yes, Rolf did indeed miss his home. I'm not any happier than you are that he's leaving but... we've got to at least be a little happy for him. He's going to be happy now, no?" Double D supplied. Kevin carefully munched on his words, before giving a reluctant smile.

"I guess. It still sucks. He- I guess we were always pretty close? Not SUPER close, but like, good friends. He's super goofy and I never get his sayings, but still a fun dude. Man..." Kevin rubbed his eyes. "We can write to each other or something I guess... while I get over this tragic heartbreak." Kevin smirked at the last few words, bringing some relief to Double D, who was superbly proud of uplifting another's mood considerably.

"Well, we all have that one goofy friend no?" Double D recalled, obviously referring to Ed. Kevin nodded.

"Say, what about that Goofball Number 2? He's been pretty absent afterschool nowadays."

"Oh, didn't you know? He taking tutoring help to pass his finals. I also heard he was considering to apply for an art school."

"For real?" Kevin looked stunned.

"Indeed. I definitely deem it as a good potential future for him. He always scribbled so many comics in his notebook and such."

"Well damn. Guess your own goofy sucker going to be off too? What- that only leaves me, you, and Nazz for highschool right?"

"And Eddy. Assuming he passes his finals." A flicker of worry passed him. "He hasn't been quite... alert or caring for it yet... I wonder..."

"Right, right, him." Kevin chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was held back."

"I truly hope he doesn't, but now that I'm thinking about it... oh dear - there could be a great possibility he does if he continues this way!" Double D let the worries spike up, until Kevin patted him on the arm.

"He'll be fine." Maybe it was the way how nonchalant he sounded. Maybe it was the way his voice laid it out in a smooth yet scratchy surface. But those short three words were able to help lower Double D's worries for the moment. He breathed in a few at this sudden change.

"If you say so Kevin." Kevin sniffed.

"Anyways, with Nazz being all girly now-"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!"

"Chill, I'm over it now. I thought about your words about that earlier, and I guess I should let it drop."

"Huh?"

"Like, she's already doing less makeup now, it'll probably just fade away."

"Ah, well... if that's so, then I'm glad I didn't have to hook Nazz up to my mind controlling machine in the end." Kevin stopped and stole a sneaky glance at him. Double D smirked, and they both laughed.

"Surely you didn't possibly believe in that for a second-"

"No! I mean, not really. I know you wouldn't do that, but I would believe you if you said you made one somehow."

"Please, I wish."

They amicably went back and forth for a little longer, before Kevin settled on, "At least I'll have you in high school, right?"

Double D shot up, thoughts instantly reading ..but not for summer vacation.

"R-right. Um, okay. Kevin? I'd like to share you something."

"Yeah?"

"I... I already told Eddy about this earlier today in fact, and I was planning on telling everybody else too but ah..." Double D fidgeted.

"Wait, what's wrong? Is it something bad?" Wrong. Bad. Double gulped.

"Um, perhaps?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're moving too-"

"No! No I'm not." Kevin gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. You better not! So what's up?"

"You see... my parents enlisted me into this... scientific academy for the summer. It's somewhat like a summer school, but a program intended for those with scientific potential and highschool preparation."

"Whoa, really? That sounds sweet."

"Say wha-"

"You get to be all prepared and whatever. Lucky."

"I-I..." Double D was speechless. "You do realize that I'll be gone for all of summer vacation, right?" Kevin became slightly rigid, disappointment wafting out of him. Double D winced. There it is.

"Uh... all of vacation?" With a swift nod, Kevin blew out a long stream of air. "That's... that's a long time..." Double D gently nodded, a little mortified at having thrown more bad news on an already struggling Kevin. Why did he do that? _Why did I do that?_ But before he could let his mind run too far, Kevin gave another grunt.

"That's... a huge bummer. But... it's not like you'll be gone forever, right?" Kevin had an unreadable expression, eyebrows knitted together. "You... we can catch up and stuff in highschool, right?"

"O-of course." Double D was astounded at how well he was taking this. "You're not... at all upset? You were pretty upset about Rolf and everything earlier. I didn't want to tell it to you now but.."

"No, don't worry. That was before you spoke some sense into me. I'll still miss him, but he'll never really lose touch. And, for sure I'll miss you this vacation-" Kevin hesitated before going on, lacing his tongue carefully on what to say after that. He was a mix of shock and mellow at how that came out, but continued on. "- but you'll be back. Don't worry man, I'm not gonna blow a fuse or nothing at you. It's not your fault. Besides, that'll only make you even more depressed or something." He laughed awkwardly. Double D grinned questioningly. 

_How interesting. Eddy helped me cope with a burst of anger and emotion, while Kevin does it so with a more reasoning attitude. I've always thought those two were more similar, so this is a change._

He replied a "Thank you." before resuming on with their walk, redirecting it back to the Cul-de-sac. Kevin was also mildly surprised. He, in all honesty, wanted to explode. First Rolf is leaving him, and now Double D? Damn! But, then he saw how strangely afraid Double D looked. He bit back his brash emotions and instead began to look at the situation analytically. Like Double D. _Guess he's really rubbing off of me._ Kevin thought, vaguely amused.

They both walked back to their according homes, each stabilizing from their bout of bad news today. Having others to share it to certainly sped up the process of dealing with it, Double D thought as he readied himself for bed. What he didn't know, was that there would be another fresh wave of bad news awaiting him in the near future. Yawning, Double D flicked off the lights.


End file.
